


cannot give this away to anyone else

by ShyAudacity



Series: Riverdale Prompt Fills [7]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Foster Care, Foster Kid Jughead Jones, Friendship, Gen, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones-centric, Jughead moves in with the Spellmans, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fill, Sarcasm, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, archie and fp are only mentioned really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyAudacity/pseuds/ShyAudacity
Summary: He stuffs his hands in his pockets just as the front door swings open.A blonde girl stands in front of them, not looking much older than Jughead. Half of her head is shaved while the rest is in an intricate braid, her eyes blue and captivating. She eyes the two of them curiously before settling on Jughead.“You the new kid?” She asks.He huffs out a laugh. “Yeah, something like that.”ORAnon asked: would you maybe feel like writing something about jughead's first meeting with the foster family, before he goes to visit his father in the jail? thank you!Anon asked: jughead's first meeting with his foster family, please!





	cannot give this away to anyone else

**Author's Note:**

> In my opinion, Jughead moves in with the Spellmans, okay? Okay.
> 
> Unbeta'd and title from a poem I wrote aye.

Jughead is standing in front of the door for his foster family placement with his backpack slung over one shoulder and he’s thinking to himself _Why didn’t I put on a jacket, it’s October and I’m freezing. They’re going to think I’m stupid._

He’d been hoping all week that it wouldn’t come to this; that he wouldn’t have to leave his small sanctuary that is the Andrews’ house, but hope can only do so much. His case worker is standing next to him, giving him a pitiful look out of the corner of her eye. He stuffs his hands in his pockets just as the front door swings open.

A blonde girl stands in front of them, not looking much older than Jughead. Half of her head is shaved while the rest is in an intricate braid, her eyes blue and captivating. She eyes the two of them curiously before settling on Jughead.

“You the new kid?” She asks.

He huffs out a laugh. “Yeah, something like that.”

She leers at him for a moment before an older woman comes up behind her, halting her from saying anything else. She welcomes them inside introducing herself as Zelda Spellman, the blonde’s aunt. Jughead doesn’t say anything until his case worker tries to introduce him as Forsythe.

“Just- you can call me Jughead, trust me, you’ll thank me later.”

The blonde girl- Sabrina, as he’d been informed, stifles a laugh and he rolls his eyes. The two are excused so Sabrina could show him his room while Zelda and his case worker talk.

Jughead’s room is upstairs, at the very end of the hall. There’s a twin bed and a desk set up in the corner; it’s more than he needs, but he’s thankful nonetheless. He no more drops his backpack than does Sabrina start speaking.

“So, can I ask what you did to get saddled with a name like _Jughead_?”

“Nope.” Jughead says, popping the last half of the word. “But you can tell me why I haven’t seen you at school, southside or otherwise.”

“I’m homeschooled,” She says leaning against the door frame, arms crossed over her chest. “Most of my classes are online.”

“And yet you’re still able to socialize with others, aren’t you lucky?”

Sabrina scoffs, as if to say _oh wow, I’ve never heard that one before._ They make small talk for a minute before Zelda is telling that dinner is ready. The dinner is weird, the air in the room is tense as Zelda tries a little too hard to get Jughead to open up. Luckily, Sabrina says something about letting Jughead get settled in, and both of them are excused to their rooms for the night.

On a normal Friday like this, at least the Friday’s that he’d become accustomed to as of late, Jughead and Archie would have ordered a pizza. The two of them would have played a few rounds of video games or watched a movie before deciding they were bored and going for a milkshake at Pop’s around midnight. Now, it’s 11:30 and all Jughead can think to do is lie on his bed and stare at the ceiling. He’s trying to get himself acquainted to all of the new sounds that this house brings, or lack thereof.

It’s far too quiet for Jughead’s liking. When he still lived at the trailer, when _all_ of the Jones’ lived at the trailer, there was always the sound of the TV coming from the living room or his parents “having a discussion” to lull him to sleep. Archie, bless his heart, snored just enough that it gave Jughead something to focus on when he was drifting off.

Here there’s nothing, no creak of stairs or a dog whining outside. It makes him long for things that he knows he isn’t likely to get back. It makes him think of his sister Jellybean, he tells himself that he’ll call her in the morning.

Jughead doesn’t realize that he’s fallen asleep until the sun is coming through the window, shining in his eye and waking him up. He sits up, rubbing his eyes and looking at the clock, amazed to realize that it’s after 10. He can’t remember the last time he slept in that late. Jughead gets dressed, pulls his laptop bag over his shoulder then trudges downstairs.

Sabrina is at the kitchen table reading a book, she raises her eyebrow when he goes for the coffee maker, but doesn’t protest.     

Jughead makes it halfway to the door before she speaks up.

“Where are you going?”

He stops, considering his choice of words. “I have to go see a man about a pair of handcuffs.”

*

Jughead doesn’t visit his dad for more than an hour, it doesn’t take them long to run out of topics to make small talk about. He goes to Pop’s afterwards, spends the rest of the day writing, deleting, and then re-writing his novel. Having felt like he’s accomplished nothing, he goes back to his foster home.

He comes in through the back door, trying to avoid a lecture for being gone all day. On his way to the stairs, he finds Sabrina in the living, watching his favorite movie. She sees him standing in the doorway.

“Do you wanna join me?”

He bites his lip, thinking for a long moment before plopping down into the recliner across from the couch. They don’t talk for the most part, other than asking each other to pass the popcorn. They’re almost at Jughead’s favorite scene when Sabrina finally speaks up.

“I wasn’t trying to eaves drop or anything, but I heard my aunt on the phone with your case worker earlier,” She says, her tone hard to read. “I’m sorry about your dad. That must suck.”

Jughead swallows thickly, his ears burning with embarrassment. “Thanks, but can we not talk about it? It’s not exactly something I’d like to bring to show and tell.”

“Sure, won’t happen again. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

Jughead shakes his head even though she isn’t looking at him. He likes her, at least he thinks that he does. She doesn’t try to get him to spill his feelings or look him funny like everyone at Riverdale high did. The situation may resemble a shitty hand of cards, but Jughead thinks that he could find a friend in Sabrina. If not now, then maybe someday.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it, please feel free to leave a kudos or a comment. If you have a prompt you can leave it for me here or at my riverdale blog via tumblr (thejugheadchronicle). Note: I just started working on a multi chapter fic (coming soon lol) so my response to get the prompt written might by slightly delayed, but I will try. Thanks again for reading, have a great day!


End file.
